


New Management

by jedi_bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Male Recieving Oral Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Reader is a captive, female pronouns used, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bitch/pseuds/jedi_bitch
Summary: Reader is in service to Bib Fortuna, the man that took Jabba the Hut's place after his death. Boba Fett arrives, and takes what he wants.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 75





	New Management

**Author's Note:**

> Please, mind the tags. Pretty standard fic, I think, but just be aware that there are elements of dubious consent. Also, I'm bad at naming things and writing summaries.
> 
> For more from me, head over to jedi-bitch.tumblr.com ;)

The iron collar around your neck was just heavy enough to make it hard to stand comfortably. He liked to watch you struggle.

Bib Fortuna held your leash. Well, he held it sometimes, when he wanted to pull you around, sometimes, he gave it to his friends, but mostly, he tied you to the anchor that was embedded on the bottom of his dias. The one he brags about stealing from the late Jabba the Hut.

He was large and obnoxious, and something was always happening in the palace. It was like a wild club that never closed, with people who had harsh eyes and wandering hands.

Drugs, money, drinks, and people were passed into new ownership frequently. This was truly the home of debauchery in this universe.

But, considering how others were treated around you, you got off easy. You were always given food and water when you needed (most of the time), and as long as you were good, Fortuna gave you whatever you wanted.

“ _Unko, schutta_ ,” Your leash was yanked, pulling you back. Your hand reached for your throat, pulling at the collar. It was Fortuna speaking, as you were dragged until you fell into his fleshy lap, “ _Wata tonka_.”

 _Here, whore. Open up._ You impressed yourself for a moment. When you first arrived, you hardly understood Huttese. The ever-changing cast of protocol droids had helped you learn.

Between his sickly, blue fingers, he held a small tablet. _Spice_. You could tell by the color and smell. His sharp-toothed grin made you queasy, but you knew the sooner you did as told, the sooner you’d be able to relax a bit. With the help of the drugs, of course, but you lived for these moments of respite.

You opened your mouth, tongue lolling out, looking at your master with innocent eyes. He liked when you looked at him like that, like you were a small, confused dog that he could use as he pleased.

His fingers entered your mouth, placing the tablet on the center of your tongue. He didn’t remove his hand, though, instead shoving his fingers further into your mouth. His curled nails pressed against your closed throat, gagging you. He kept pushing further until you closed your lips around his fingers and sucked. He grinned and the gagging sensation stopped.

“ _Grancha, grancha_.” _Good, good._ He muttered, finally taking his hand out of your mouth, and patting the top of your head.

You felt yourself smile. You cursed your own complacency. You’d been finding that any positive attention had been making you feel warm and comfortable here. You reminded yourself over and over again that you did not need any attention like this from anyone, but, you still find butterflies in your stomach. Maybe you really were being trained like a dog. You stopped thinking about it.

The tablet on your tongue was dissolving, and it was starting to burn. You used to hate this feeling, but it was so warm and pleasant now. It would be a few minutes before it kicked in, but the hold on your leash was now loose, so you crawled back to your little pillow that Fortuna had so graciously given to you, after proving you could be a good pet. You sank into the plush, even though it was constantly getting covered in sand.

Your mind wandered to how you got here. You tried to remind yourself of the story, so you stopped feeling sorry for yourself. You used to be a scoundrel. The gang you ran with extorted, pickpocketed, or took things by force. All you wanted was enough money to get high and live large. You, specifically, wanted enough money to make a new home on Coruscant. When your friends found you were taking more than your share, you wound up in the old Hut palace, begging for your life. They presented you as a gift.

The story gets less and less clear as the weeks go by, but, that sounded about right.

The ending started to blur into other thoughts in your head, as the spice began to work. You felt like you were looking out into the world around you, shielded by your own body. You felt like you weren’t there.

Everything was so much slower, you thought, but then again, maybe things were moving too fast. How far behind are your thoughts, right now… right now?

You sometimes forget where you are, and imagine this is your palace, and your wealth, and your choice.

Hands. Hands come from nowhere. You become painfully away of the small cloth scraps that barely covered you. You feel things moving around you, but you can’t see. How long had your eyes now been closed?

Your eyes flutter open. Everything was different, people had shifted and disappeared, replaced by new gruff looking companions. How long had it been? It felt like the sun was coming up.

Your chest heaves. You were holding your breath, while you felt your body moved like a rag doll, and you felt like you couldn’t move your limbs on your own.

All of this was starting to feel right. No, it couldn’t be.

 _BANG_.

What? Was that a blaster? Your eyes had been looking at it for a few seconds now, of course it was a blaster. Who was holding it?

Was that a Mandalorian? Does it matter? The adrenaline in your legs started to wake you from your haze.

 _BANG_.

Another blaster shot. This time, you looked to the target. Looking over your shoulder, the man holding your leash was limp. Two blaster holes were shot through his abdomen. He was bleeding.

Oh my god, you thought as the man kept shooting, and you spotted another rifle in the arms of a woman. Everyone around you was dropping to the ground, their own blasters slipping through their now weak fingers.

You couldn’t see, but you could feel the masked assailant’s eyes turn to you.

You closed your eyes, waiting for the end, hoping it wouldn’t hurt.

But, it didn’t come. It felt like the air itself had frozen in the room. Nothing was happening.

You opened your eyes, small tears spilling forth, as you watched the man move towards you.

“Please, _please_ ,” You fall forward, resting your weight on your hands as you sat on your knees.

He didn’t say anything, but instead walked past you, climbing up the steps to the throne above you. You felt yourself shiver as he shoved the fat corpse to the other side of the seat, before taking his place.

“What should we do with ‘em, Boba?” The woman asks, pointing the barrel of her rifle at you.

The man leaned back into the throne, putting his hand to where his chin would be, in mock consideration. “Depends.” He had an accent, but it only added to the intimidating cadence in his voice, “How’d you end up here? What did you do, _girl_?” His helmet tilted down to look at you, as his hand wrapped around your chain.

You sat speechless. You weren’t sure if you should speak or hold your tongue. You were used to being berated for speaking, even if spoken too. You just stared, wide eyed.

Fett sighed, tugging on your leash, “Well?” You could feel his eyes drag over your form, but maybe you were just imagining it, you can’t even see his eyes right now.

“Oh…,” You blink your eyes tight, trying to think, “I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know…,” He repeated, chuckling lowly. “Well, tell you what, lovely, you can either walk out of here right into the desert,” he nodded towards the door, “ _or_ , you can sit back on that comfy, little pillow of yours and we can get better acquainted.”

You didn’t want to go out into the desert. You didn’t have shoes; your feet would surely burn within minutes. The ground was nice and cool on your heels, here. It wasn’t too bad here, right? It was mostly Fortuna that you didn’t care for, and, oh god, he was dead. You had almost forgot.

“I…,” Your mouth seemed to start speaking on its own, “I’ll stay.”

He pulled your leash taut, but not so tight that you were yanked, “Good.” That single word of praise made you shiver. Why? You didn’t know, maybe you were scared, or maybe you liked it. “’Cause I don’t know if I could’a let a pretty, little thing like you go, anyway.”

“What did you do to end up here?” The woman asked, reminding you of her presence. She sounded so confident and strong. You felt safer, when she approached, looking down at you.

“I…,” You couldn’t figure out who to watch, Fett or the woman, so you let your eyes fall to your lap, “I stole. I am- eh, I was paying of my debt through service to Bib Fortuna.”

“So, you _are_ a criminal.” The woman stated. She sounded like she could have been amused, but her voice was so harsh that you couldn’t tell.

Fett seemed far more amused, placing his hand on the top of your head. “Well, it would seem you’re indebted to me, now.” You were looking up at the man’s mask, and he seemed to keep pulling you closer and closer, “Tell me, bird, do you know the locals?”

“Yes,” You hadn’t thought of it before, but you knew all about the local crime scene, “Actually, yes, I know most of them well.”

“Good,” Another shiver ran down your spine as he spoke, “Then, your job is to keep _everyone_ happy.”

Boba’s hold on your leash tightened, and your collar began digging into your skin. You opened your mouth to respond, to agree willingly, but his gloved hand took hold of your jaw, squeezing until your lips puckered slightly.

“Don’t interrupt,” He scolded harshly, “You’ll keep everyone happy, but _especially_ me.” He relaxed his grip on your face, “Do that, and you’ll be kept safe and comfortable. If not…, well, we’ll see, won’t we?”

You considered for a split second. He was staring at you, though, expecting an answer. He seemed nicer, and cleaner than Fortuna. You swallowed hard, “Yes, of course.”

He leaned away, into a relaxed position in his throne, his legs spread comfortably. He tossed the chain attached to your collar away, “Come here.” He patted his thigh, “Why don’t you show me that you understand.”

The woman scoffed. You snapped to look at the woman behind you, she was grinning.

“Hey!” The strict tug against your neck pulled your attention back. Boba commanded, “Don’t look at her, look at _me_.” He pointed at himself. It felt almost proud.

Your head spun back to look at him. Your cheeks were hot with blush, and you felt words escape you. You got on your hands and knees and climbed up to sit between Boba’s legs.

“Look at you,” He gently guides your head to rest on his thigh, looking up at him. His gloved fingers clumsily stroked your hair, but it felt nice. “You belong right here, princess, on your knees, at the foot of my throne. Go on, then.”

You knew what he wanted. Your head was swimming in his scent. It smelled like cognac, maybe tobacco, bonfires, and musk. You felt yourself instinctually reaching your hands up to the waist of his pants. He was wearing unfamiliar armor. You fumbled with the clips and straps.

“Oh you poor, little thing,” Boba hummed, still stroking your hair, “Do you need my help? You just need to ask.” He was patronizing you.

You whined a bit, your mind slowly catching up, “Yes, help me.” You sounded like a frustrated child.

“Help you what, baby?”

You bit your lip before speaking, “Help me… take your cock out.” You knew that was along the lines of what he would want to hear. They always loved hearing you say dirty words for them, and how you would become flushed and embarrassed.

Boba gave a chuckle, deep in his chest, you could feel his hand in your hair tighten, “Well, only because you asked so nicely.” With his free hand, he reached down and undid the straps to his codpiece, and then undid the ties that held the front of his pants together. Then he stopped.

With one hand on his thigh, you rubbed against his crotch, before pulling his half-hard cock out. You spat in the palm of your hand, before wrapping your fingers around his shaft. It was about the same length you had seen in most humans but was much thicker than you had ever seen before.

You slowly stroked his cock, you didn’t look at him.

He took a fistful of your hair, pulling you away from his thigh, forcing you wherever he wants you. He pulls your face directly to his cock, as he gripped himself and rubbed the head against your lips, “Open up.”

A chill ran down your spine, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You parted your lips and started slowly working his cock into your mouth.

Once it seemed like your jaw had adjusted to his size, he held your hair, hard, and began to use you. He pulled you up and down his length, almost uncaring about your comfort. “Fuck, look at you,” He held your face, his cock all the way down your throat. Your nose rested against him.

You were fine for a moment, but as he held you, you couldn’t breathe. You gagged loudly, making small, muffled noises.

“Your mouth feels so fucking good,” You continued to choke, your hands reaching up to push against his thighs. He just held you tighter, “Stop complaining, your used to this, whore.”

He held you another moment, getting as deep as he could into your mouth, before finally pulling you off. You gasped for air, choking on your own spit, before he started roughly fucking your face. His pace was brutal, but, as long as you timed it well, you could get a breath in.

Your lips began to feel swollen and red, before he pulled you off his cock completely, forcing you to look up at him. Thick drool dripped down your chin, small strands of saliva connected your lips and the head of his cock. His free hand started to jerk himself off.

“I want you to open your mouth, and fucking look at me, when I come on your face.” He shook your head roughly by your hair until you complied, your tongue sticking out ever so slightly, and your hesitantly looked up at where you thought his eyes would be through the helmet.

“Oh, yes,” He growled, “You like being treated like this don’t you. What a good fucking whore you are.” He stroked himself for another moment, before he groaned deeply, his seed shooting out onto your face. He aimed at your mouth first, but moved to coat your face as well.

You didn’t move.

He was frozen for a moment, holding you in place, before he caught his breath, “Fuck, look at you.” He moved your head around by your hair, examining your face, “You look perfect covered in cum. Such a good girl.” He patted your head, “Now, go lay down, girl.” He nodded over to your pillow.

Your body moved before you could really process. You crawled over to your nice, little pillow, and laid yourself down, resting on your elbow.

“Fennec, fetch us some water, would you?” Boba requested. Fennec dipped her head and left the room.

You just realized that she had been standing there, watching. Weird, you thought.

You took a deep breath, not daring to do anything without being asked to first, even if that meant laying down, face covered in cum that was quickly going cold.

“Stay here, and you’ll want for nothing,” Boba didn’t seem to be looking at you anymore, instead, “You just need to do what I say, when I say it,” He paused, kicking his feet up over the edge of his throne, “Ain’t that right?”

“Right, yes,” You immediately answered, stumbling on your words, “Of course, sir.”

“Good.” Boba nodded, mostly to himself as he put himself away. “I could get used to this.”


End file.
